Speak Now
by Aldela
Summary: Hikaru left that airport with a broken heart. He was ready to leave for Italy and never go back, as the love of his life left for Boston with his bestfriend. Now Kaoru struggles to keep his brother from making the biggest mistake of his life -Marrying someone he doesn't even know-, but proven to be impossible by himself. he's ready to ask for help from the friends they left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Day of Remembrance_

* * *

He remembered that day.

That day was full of heavy hearts, masked with smiling faces. Ouran Academy's largest hall was crowded with Japan's biggest names. Most of the adults there rarely had a day alone with their children, but now, almost all the parents of the graduating students were there.

He remembered his mother pulling both him and his brother close. She told them how much she'd miss them while they were gone, that she'd come visit them whenever she'd be in Italy for business.

He wasn't concerned with leaving. There were time they'd gone to Italy many times - in fact, it was his favorite place in the world. He was excited to leave there for his studies. His twin would be there, so he wasn't worried at all. As long as he had his brother he'd be fine.

But leaving his friends, and the special Host club, was what stung. They were all moving away to places all over the world. But they had all gone traveling, they've all been away at one point or another.

But then there was _her_. Haruhi Fujioka. The love of his life.

Or, at least... he _felt_ that she was.

He remembered her in the corner, spending most of that night hovering around the buffet table. Wearing a borrowed, designer brand dress, tagged with his own mother's name. She had her bobbed hair pinned back so it wouldn't get in the way of her food.

She was leaving for Boston next week. She was going to be a lawyer, just like her mother. He was fine with her leaving. They all said their goodbyes to each other. They smiled and spoke of visiting each other, all the time. Exchanging emails and phone calls. They'd never forget each other and later they'd all return to Japan.

Everything was fine with him. More than two weeks in advance he was going to tell her at that party that he had feelings for her, and that he had for a very long time.

He was, however, until his best friend informed him that he was going to Boston _with_ , Haruhi. They talked to each other all the time, talking with brochures, anxious to get where they were going and what they were going to do together.

He gave up because that. Even so, he tried to tell her at the party. The very minute she was alone, and her mouth wasn't full of sushi, he told her he'd miss her, that he would annoy her with countless of emails a day.

Though before he could get the three simple words out of his mouth, the words being 'I love you', Tamaki appeared, with his charming smile, draping a long arm over her shoulders out of nowhere. He swept her away, stuffing pictures into her face that he managed to steal from an American tourist who just happened to have been to Massachusetts.

So he didn't get to tell her, and by then he was glad, because why did he think it was a god idea? She was obviously in love with someone else. Had he told her his feelings that night, he would have left awkward and hurt.

The last day they saw each other was at the airport. They all boarded their planes together after saying what they thought was necessary. He watched them board the plane together, with Tamaki, ready to jump out of his skin from excitement as he tugged at her hand.

Then, there was his brother. His beloved Kaoru watching him from the other side of the hall, motioning his hand towards him, telling him they had to leave.

He looked over his shoulder as they were boarding, casting one more glance at her and Tamaki, before letting the flight attendant lead them away.

Classic case of unrequited love, he thought, but he didn't think it would mess him up so much.

He didn't realize what kind of bind it would get him into.

* * *

"Put mother on the phone."

His brother's voice appeared out of nowhere through the silence that Kaoru's attention immediately averted to him.

"Mother?" he asked. "For what? She barely left for her council meeting."

Hikaru leaned further back in his office chair, flicking a piece of paper between his fingers mindlessly. "Tell her I'll accept Mr. Broccoli's proposal."

"His proposal?" Kaoru's lip raised in disgust. "You can't be serious. You said you wouldn't."

"I changed my mind."

"That's ridiculous," he tried to argue, frowning. "You don't really want to. Mr. Broccoli only asked you because you're the oldest _—_ and quite frankly, probably the only one who would say yes. Please don't do this because mother looked excited."

"No," Hikaru answered. "I want to."

"You couldn't _want to_ ," Kaoru tried again to put his own words in his brother's head. "We've barely even met her three times. The third time was an accident."

"If I didn't have these accounts to finish I'd do it myself. Could you just call her please?"

With a grumble, Kaoru swung his chair around to face his desk, and reluctantly took his phone from his bag.

"I think you're making a mistake, Hikaru. And I don't like it."

"You never like anything I do."

"Because all your decisions are stupid. Wait- scratch that," he glared at his phone's keypad. "She's stupid and her face is stupid. _A_ _ctually_... I think you'll be a perfect match. _There_ , you have my blessings."

Hikaru cracked a smile, taking his feet off the desk. "Mind what you say about your future sister-in-law."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, growling in disapproval as he pressed his phone to his face.

"Don't remind me."

"Don't be mad at me," Hikaru chuckled darkly, as if he meant to irritate him further. "I want to, and you've never said anything about her before."

"That was before you wanted to marry her," Kaoru hissed a whisper as his mother's secretary answered the phone. "God, I can't do this right now. I need coffee."

Immediately after the assistance's voice left the speakers, their mother's voice appeared. Kaoru instantly passed the phone to his own assistant who came in to bring him more fabric samples he asked for.

Hikaru looked up from his papers. "Where are you going? We've got work to do."

"I'm stressed out now, I'm getting coffee," Kaoru loosened his tie, only to throw it over the head of his chair, after telling his secretary what to do. "What do you want in it?"

"I don't want any coffee."

"I'm getting you coffee."

He sighed. "Fine. No sugar."

"Good god you're full of bad decisions today, aren't you? You know what? never mind. Your brother knows best. I'll be back in five."

Then, holding his finger to his temple, Kaoru walked out of the room, muttering about how utterly stupid he could be.

Hikaru waited for the door to shut before he turned back to his work.

It wasn't a bad decision, he told himself. He knew what he was doing.

Whether it was a good idea or not, he was going to do it. With or without twin's permission.

* * *

 **To be continued** _\- Helpful criticism is appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Home_

* * *

"I can't believe him." Kaoru slammed his hands down on the desk in the coffee room.

"Mr. Hitachiin please! Do try to regain your composure."

He threw his hand over his shoulder in riddance of the girl's plead.

"My composure?" His coffee cup nearly fell over when he pushed it away but she caught it. "One minute he says 'I'd rather die than sign that contract' then the next he says he 'want's to' and now I've drowning in phone calls from secretary to secretary across one whole country!"

His assistant, Noemi, squealed and she reached over to catch a tiny potted plant that nearly met it's fate with the floor. She let out a breath and sat it back on the table.

He threw himself down on a chair, slumping his cheek on his fist. "I'm not sure if he's lonely or just desperate for attention. For all I known he doesn't even like the woman!"

She cleared her throat, almost afraid to speak. "Well... I thought she was nice the one time I met her."

"Lies!" he grumbled. "All lies. All she wants is a pretty little prize to show to daddy. And all _daddy_ wants is money. It's the twenty-first century for crying out loud!"

"Maybe," she swallowed timidly, "maybe your brother wants to get married."

"Well obviously!" he turned to her, hands risen as though to indicate his lack of sanity. "It's just-... No! he doesn't know what he wants."

Noemi watched as he paced around the room. She tried to talk to him, trying to get him to calm down but he wouldn't. He was frustrated and deep down, a little hurt. Maybe even a little betrayed.

"Vennesa Broccoli," he muttered in disgust. "She's vile. With her long nose she looks down on people with... there's no way Hikaru wants her, or finds her even a little attractive. He dubbed her 'interesting'. Interesting? _Really_? She's horrible."

"Well maybe-" she paused to let him finish a long, frustrated groan, "maybe he likes her? Maybe they've been in contact recently and has feelings for her?"

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kaoru whined and draped his hands over the back of his head. "If he has feelings for her, that's great. I'll just have to get used to her, but that's not the case."

"Hikaru was going on and on about girls who wanted nothing but money from us, and just a week later this, Mr. Broccoli, guy shows up again with his daughter and suddenly now Hikaru's interested in her? After a year of _not_ being?"

His assistant frowned. Folding her hands on her lap she found a seat beside him. "Well... What do you plan on doing about it? From what he says, it doesn't seem like he's going to back out of it."

As if he had just came to that conclusion, Kaoru released another whine. "There isn't anything I can do. Mother's probably written the contract by now. Maybe it's selfish to not want Hikaru to go through with it. What do you think I should do, Nomi?"

She shrugged at the nickname. "...I don't know sir. Maybe you should talk to your brother about this. Make sure he's sure about it. It's a very big decision."

He sat up straight, bringing his coffee closer as she offered it to him. "It is," he agreed, "but it isn't my decision. I'm just his brother."

"You're not just his brother," Noemi said sternly. "You're his twin. And it's different."

Kaoru let out a breath, as if he had been holding it in a great deal of time and stood up, taking his cup with him. "There's just some thing's that aren't up for discussion. Even twins have no right to tell each other who they shouldn't love."

"I think..." she began, but stopped herself as he started to walk away.

"Mr. Hitachiin," she said a little louder than she meant to. "I think," she stood up, gathering her paperwork in her hands. "...maybe you and your brother have been in the office too long. You think... maybe you should get out awhile."

"If there is going to be a wedding, it wouldn't be for awhile," she added. "You could take a vacation, just the two of you. Just to really think this over."

"A romantic getaway with my twin brother?" He suggested teasingly. "Nomi, I know how you were fascinated with those brotherly love stories, but we're not like that anymore."

"No!" Her face flushed brightly. "I was suggesting... that you go home."

"...Home?"

"I know how you're always talking about it, and how much you miss it."

"That's silly," he smirked, "We go home everyday. Taking a couple days off work isn't going to change Hikaru's mind about marrying Vennesa."

"I meant that... you go _home_ ," she repeated. "Back to Tokyo."

He furrowed his brow. "...Japan?"

For a moment he thought about it. Neither he or his brother had been to Japan since they left after their high school graduation. Five years later, Hikaru barely even talked about it, and whenever he'd think about it, he'd keep it to himself.

"I don't think so," he answered, lowering his eyes to the floor as he made his way to the door. "Hikaru and I decided a long time ago that this is our home now. There's nothing in Japan that means anything to us anymore."

She rubbed her hand under her nose and fixed her glasses. "Try a change in the scenery, get out and spend time with him. Meet new people. Maybe Hikaru's been stuffed up in his office for too long that he just got desperate for a change. Marrying someone sure would change someone's life a lot."

Kaoru slowly turned back around. "So..." he spoke softly, his eyes trailing up to her face. "He's bored?"

"Not exactly what I meant, but..." Her words trailed off as she saw her boss's expression.

He turned away again, mumbling something about his brother doing stupid things when he's bored. He looked back down at his coffee before slamming it down on the counter.

The last time they had been to Japan was the day they were losing it all. Their hometown, their school, their family and friends. They had packed their bags, and hitched a flight to Italy and never looked back. It was dramatic and scary, but they were grown and ready for a change.

"There's always Greece," he muttered.

Dimples appeared on her cheeks as she smiled hopelessly. "You three took a business trip to Greece just a few months ago."

"...Spain?"

"You know that place like the back of your hand."

"We could..." he pondered out loud, "get a hotel down in Rome. He likes it there."

Noemi shook her again. "He likes it so much over there that he went and had a glass of wine with the CEO of Fandi just last week."

"Well you know the saying," he collapsed against the wall, exaggeratedly. "When in Rome do as the romans... do."

His assistant cocked her head at his strange pause, then was startled into taking a few steps back as he shot off the wall with a large grin on his face.

"Noemi, you're a genius!" He smiled wickedly, teeth nearly beaming from ear to ear.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out but a startled squeal as he grabbed her face and kissed her right on the lips. She shook with the adrenaline that seemed to have transfused from his body to hers, and didn't breathe until he let her go.

"We haven't talked to them in so long," he breathed, still holding her face, and still smiling. "Remind me to bring you with me."

Noemi's lashes battered against her flushed cheeks as she stood speechless and confused, but she managed to pull her mouth close.

"But-... What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Home," He said before he stooped down and pecked her cheek. "We're going home. Schedule a flight to Bunkyo, and pack my bags. I have a couple of important emails to get out. Oh, and bring those with you, would ya, love?"

She opened her mouth but before she could get another word out he was gone, and she was left in his wake, rubbing her fingers over the place where he had kissed.

Gasping, she picked up the papers she had dropped and hurriedly followed him out the door.

* * *

 **To Be Continued** \- _Constructive Criticism is appreciated_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Five Months Later_

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice traveled from the waiting room to the dressing room in a high, dramatic pitch. "Are you done yet? You've been in there for ages."

Haruhi cursed as she struggled with the straps to her new dress. "Just a minute. I'm having trouble with the zipper."

"Do you want me to come in there and help?"

" _No_?"

"I wont _look_." He swore.

Without another thought about it, she pushed her foot against the wall to balance herself and looked over her shoulder to watch her hands pull the zipper halfway up her back before she had to move her hands and pull the zipper up the rest of the way from a different angle.

She exhaled, both relief and exhaustion. "Alright... it fits, I guess. We can leave now, right?"

The door opened, and Tamaki fell inside. Either from having the latch collapse against his weight, or from his breaking in. He quickly collected himself and stood up, dusting his shirt.

"Oh Haruhi," he raved the moment he caught her reflection in the mirror. "It looks great! The pink makes you look like a princess."

The brunette ignored the complements and turned a little to look at the back. "But where did it come from?"

She and Tamaki were half way to their hotel when they got a called from someone she had never spoke to before. They told her they had a package for her at their dress shop. They got there but the box had no name on it other than hers that was clumsily written in marker.

Tamaki insisted that he open it for her incase it was a bomb. But to their surprise, they opened it and inside laid a pink, short sleeved kaliko dress, wrapped delicately in soft tissue. No note or such was found.

"Does it matter where it came from?" he grabbed her hand, and awkwardly spun her around, grinning at her embarrassed squeal. "I think it's cute. Should we go show you off?"

"I'd rather not," Haruhi swatted him away, fixing the bow at her hip. "I want to get out of it and get home. It's been so long since we left that I'd like to leave early tomorrow so we can get to Adachi before noon."

He pouted grumpily. He went to the bench and picked up box the dress was folded in, turned it around, looking for stamps or an address but there was non. Just a lighter spot on the cardboard where it looked like a sticker was removed.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a little while longer before she rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"I don't think I'm going to keep it."

He gasped and the box nearly slipped from his hands. A tiny piece of paper flittered down and he lent down to pick it up.

"But it's yours Haruhi," he said, with disappointment, looking down at the paper. His eyes widened at the brand name written on it and shoved it into his back pocket. Before he spun around, grinning. "You'll never know when you'll need a party dress."

She shrugged. "Maybe. It is comfy though..."

He nodded, grabbing her hand. "We better get going though. I scheduled dinner reservations so we should get there on time so they don't take our table. You can wear your pretty new dress."

"No way," she shoved him away, looking for her regular clothes. "And couldn't we have just ordered out? The flight was exhausting."

"Oh Haruhi, you're no fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out so I can change."

"I can help-"

" _Get out_."

* * *

"Oh Haruhi, we have so much to talk about." Ryoji squeaked, pulling his daughter inside his apartment by her wrist. "Shame on you for not calling me before hand. I didn't prepare for anything, and you know how your daddy gets."

Haruhi tripped over the doorframe as he pulled her into the living area. Tamaki tried to follow, but the door was shut in his face. He recovered quickly but his complaints went unacknowledged and he quietly joined them around the low table.

"Barely even a peep out of you once a week," her dad continued. "You leave to a whole other country and don't even visit. I could have died last week and you wouldn't have known until today."

"I said I was sorry," she winced, gesturing towards the blonde who was fidgeting for attention. "I've been busy. I called every free moment I had."

Ryoji glared at Tamaki who was hovering over Haruhi's shoulder, mumbling into her ear about lunch, holding her hand tightly as if he were a lost child.

"I see..." he grumbled, not used to seeing his little girl all grown up, or with a boyfriend. "Well... Did you get your dress? I'm sure it was there. Do you like it?"

Haruhi hesitated. "...You knew about it? Dad, tell me you didn't buy me the dress. You know I don't need it and it looked so expensive for..." She stopped herself when he started laughing.

"No, no, no," He waved his hand in front of her, grasping her shoulders to lead her away from Tamaki. "It was gift from a friend, honest. I can't wait to see you in it. The party is going to be so amazing. It's going to be something else. Are you excited?"

"No," her forehead creased. "I... didn't even know about a party," she looked at Tamaki. "What party?"

The blonde lifted his hands in a shrug. "I didn't know of any party either."

"Dad?"

"Oh silly me," Ryoji laughed again, patting his fingers against his lips. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. It was supposed to be a surprise. Oh well. Some tea Haruhi? It must have been such a long trip down here from Boston."

"Wait a minute," Haruhi complained. "What party? How come no one told me about it?"

"It's nothing really. Just a small gathering."

"Right, but by whom?"

"How am I supposed to know? They're your friends."

She huffed. "I have a lot of friends, but most of them aren't even in Japan anymore. Where's it being held?"

He snickered, purposely avoiding eye contact with Tamaki, who stuck out like a sore thumb in the tiny plain household.

"Haruhi," he winked. "You know the Hitachiin's are the only ones reliable for having a decent reunion party."

Tamaki gasped, almost knocking something off the counter as his arms flew out. "Hikaru and Kaoru really are back? They said they would be but that was months ago."

Haruhi's mouth fell open. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"Oh well, Haruhi... I didn't think it'd matter. I mean Kaoru emailed me a while ago and nothing ever came up."

"We barely got back from America three days ago, you'd think that during that fourteen hour flight of playing eye-spy you could have told me you were still in contact of everyone."

Ryoji gasped. "You've been in town for three days and you've just now come to see me?"

Tamaki's voice softened. "I'm sorry, Haruhi! Forgive me."

"So the twins sent me a dress for their surprise party," she grunted, taking the cup of tea her father offered. "Figures."

Tamaki stood up tall once more, his face brightening. "It'll be so good to see everyone again, wont it Haruhi? How long has it been? Over five years I think. Oh! it's a reunion party! It'll be just like before we left."

Ryoji frowned, taking Haruhi back towards him. "But lets not forget that you came from America to visit your daddy. I have so much to show you. Do you remember that bakery down the road? They had it renovated."

Haruhi wiggled her arm free of his grasp, and distantly listened to him babble about how the town looked brand new. It was true, she had left America only because Tamaki was having a conference meeting with his father in their company's building in Bunkyo, and thought that since her schooling was over, she'd go home. She hadn't decided yet if she was ever going back to Boston to work, but this occasion may have made a difference in her decision.

The image of their friends coming together made her grin dumbly, but it was only until Tamaki mentioned it that she realized a smile was even there.

Tamaki laid his chin on her shoulder. "You're looking a little pink, Haru." He blew into her ear.

He yelped as she punched his arm.

"Ow! No hitting, Haruhi. It isn't nice."

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you."

He turned around, biting his knuckle in a pout. "...Haruhi's mad at me... Daddy's sorry."

"Oh, get out of the corner!"

* * *

Hikaru leaned back in his chair and watched as his little brother walk circles around their hotel room. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red from lack of sleep, but not Kaoru. The younger twin was the image of perfection and perfect health.

"Thanks, Noemi," Kaoru grinned into his phone before he hung up. "Right, right, right. I know. No, I got it... Just send it to our room. You know the number don't you? Of course you do... Thanks, you're a peach."

He tossed the phone over his shoulder once he finished and turned to see that it had landed on his pillow. Then with a tiny spin, he looked at his brother.

" _Perfect_ ," his smirk faltered as he looked at his exhausted twin. "Cheer up brother, what's with the look?"

Hikaru turned his chair to face the large window. "I just don't understand why we're here. Kaoru, you know I'm going to Marry, Vennesa. Why'd we come all the way back here for?"

"No reason," the younger twin mumbled a response. "I just thought that I'd give my big brother a proper send off. Not to mention our deal. I get to pick the wedding venue, remember?"

Hikaru's expression grew deeper. "Kaoru... I'm sorry about this all. I know it bothers you. Vennesa just-"

"We've had our arguments, I know. I don't blame her," Kaoru stared into this brothers eyes and only saw hurt, so he smiled teasingly. "What would I want to be around that bridezilla for anyways? She's so bossy."

Hikaru's expression never changed, and he averted his eyes away from his twin in fear his emotions would start seeping from behind his eyes. "I'd still want you there, Despite what she says."

"I know, Hikaru. But grandmother said it's best to keep her happy. _She's_ your fiancée. Not me."

He hummed, resting his cheek on his fist. "But... Why did the venue have to be in Japan? Or was it because you knew Vennesa preferred the _Pudenziana_?"

"Maybe a little, but Japan is special. It's our home, so why not get married here? It'll be in the mansion."

"She's going to hate it."

"Probably."

Hikaru kept his eyes away from his brother. He didn't dare look at him. For what was decided Kaoru may hate him a little, but if it was up to him, he'd have his little brother standing at the aisle with him the whole time, just to hold his hand. But they were older now, and he couldn't always have a hand to hold.

The arranged marriage was his idea. He didn't have to agree to it, but he did, and he wanted to. He was getting older and wanted to take on some responsibilities for the company, even if it meant a business connection with the Broccoli's.

"Still..." he murmured, using his foot to sway his seat. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I'll make it up to you."

"That isn't what I'm worried about," Kaoru replied quietly. "... I'm afraid you're only doing this because you think you have to. Unless you love her like you say you do."

Hikaru's throat tightened and he bit his tongue. "... I hope I will."

"That's what I thought." Kaoru sighed, and left it at that.

He made his way to the bathroom, and got halfway there before he stopped. "...And Hika?"

"Hmm?"

For a moment he thought about it, then his lecture instantly died in his throat.

"...Nothing. Never mind."

* * *

 **To Be Continued** \- _Constructive Criticism Is Appreciated_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Part 1_

* * *

"It'll be alright, Haruhi," Tamaki assured her, as he walked a few steps ahead. "People will notice how cute you look and they'll want to give you all the attention in the world. It won't be awkward."

"It's the attention that I don't want," the brunette adjusted the top of her dress. "This is so sudden. I didn't think we'd ever see the twins again after they left, and of course they had to celebrate the occasion with a giant party."

"We all left," he corrected, smiling at the brightly lit mansion. As she was falling behind he stopped for a moment and grabbed her hand. "It's been so long, I think a party is perfect. Would you prefer just a 'hello' and a cup of coffee?"

She shrugged, looking back at the rows of limousines in the round driveway. "I just don't see why they'd have to invite so many people."

"I think I'd prefer a coffee party too, but it's Hikaru and Kaoru we're talking about," he grinned and with a burst of excitement, he almost had to tug her as he jogged to the front door. "Yazuha always enjoyed a chance to show off her designs, too. No doubt the twins were shoved into some of her latest designs for tonight."

Haruhi mumbled other complaints but they went unnoticed. Fortunately for her she wasn't wearing the heels Tamaki suggested. Her flats, which didn't necessarily match her dress, but they did the job, so her feet would survive the night.

The man at the door took their jackets and pointed them to the direction of the party inside. No music played, just the loud chatter and the clinging of glasses was heard. Even if they had been to the twin's old mansion plenty of times before, Haruhi felt lost as they made their way to the parlor.

Tamaki took it upon himself to guild her as she seemed to be glued to one spot, and was almost ran over by a tall man in a large black suit, who didn't seem to see her. He politely smiled in a apologetic manner to a woman who squeal when he accidentally brush up against her.

"I haven't been to a party like this in a while," Haruhi admitted as she was led to the clearing in a corner. "The shows in Boston weren't nearly this lively and crowded."

"I don't even know half of these people," he frowned in disappointment. "There's Aoi Masanori, the vice CEO of one of Japan's largest financial organizations, and his three daughters... And Mr. Takanomori, and his son, but... I don't see the twins."

He pouted. "You'd think we would have seen them the moment we walked in the door, being the life of the party an all..."

"I almost want to go home," she looked around, feeling awkward as she watched the people socialize with the other aristocrats of their class. She felt out of place, as she always used to feel. She gave up looking for the twins and began looking for something else.

"You think..." she stood on her tiptoes, "you think they might have tuna...?"

Tamaki was about to answer with a snide comment about her commoner ways, but any words he would have said were replaced with a frightened squeak as there was a deep snicker behind them. He raised his hands as though he was ready to karate chop a board.

"An entire section of the second hall Is one big buffet."

Tamaki turned around and lowered his hands, and he tried to control the smile that spread like wildfire across his lips. "Kyouya!"

Haruhi looked around, stopping as her eyes fell on their groups former shadow king. His ash hair was combed back, with bangs that hardly grazed the rim of his glasses. His suit was pressed, looking primped and proper, just like always.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki cried, flinging himself at him. "You're here too? I thought i'd never seen you again after you stopped contacting me. I'm so happy!."

Kyouya shoved him away with a hand to his forehead and straightened his suit. "Idiot, we're in public."

His grin never faded, as he stared at his friend as a loyal puppy would to it's master.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi smiled. Her gesture was simple, but she was happy. "I thought you might still be in Europe with your professor."

"I was only there for a few months before I left for France," he said solemnly, adjusting his glasses. "Then I moved to Brazil for business. I've only just got here a week ago."

"If you were doing so much traveling how come you ever came to America to visit us?" Tamaki stuck his lip out childishly.

"I was busy working you fool."

"That's more than what we can say," Haruhi grumbled a response, "I haven't been able to find a job at any firm in Boston after college, and he's done nothing but live off his given money. We just decided to come home."

Tamaki felt himself shrink two sizes smaller against his friend's disapproving scowl.  
"It's not like we were doing nothing the whole time..."

"He's lying. We did nothing."

"Not true Haruhi. Remember the monuments we went to see? And the plays they preformed at the hall? The gardens, too."

"Alright," she sighed, "We didn't do anything productive."  
Tamaki waved away her negativity. "But she's come back home to find a job near a firm close to her old apartment and I've been in contact with my father about Ouran and the hotels in Tokyo. It's all worked out for the best."

"I see..." Kyouya turned away. "No one's seen the twins this evening. Mrs. Hitachiin said she planned for Kaoru to say a toast for the occasion but she said he declined. He wouldn't say anything."

Haruhi shrugged. "I can't say this occasion really needs a toast..."

"Still..." he looked at her strangely. "You'd expect him to say something at least, out of respect for his brother."

"...Huh?"

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi bit her tongue so not to scream as her feet left the ground. She held onto the closest thing to her, which happened to be a pair of arms around her waist, the moment she thought she'd fall to the floor. Tamaki jumped up, ready to save her until he saw who it was.

"Oh Haru-chan, I can't believe it's you," a high pitched voice yelled in her ear. "I've missed you so much, I was really hoping you'd be here, but Kao-chan didn't say anything about it."

"Huni-senpai?!"

"Mitsukuni," A deeper voice spoke beside them. "Put her down. She's more fragile than you are. You'll break her."

Huni frowned and muttered an apology and gently put Haruhi back down on her feet. She turned around with a scowl but it disappeared as she saw the former Lolita. Except... he was hardly a Lolita anymore. She looked at him and met his eyes instantly.

"Huni... you're..."

Huni grinned and pulled her into a tight hug before she could continue. "Surprised huh? I'm a lot taller than I used to be. And that dress you're wearing is super cute! Where did you get it?"

His arms were so strong she couldn't push him away. She stood there, losing air. "I don't know... I imagine, Yazuha... sent it to me."

"I like it! I think it makes you look like a princess."

"That's what I said," Tamaki smiled. "Mori! Where were you guys? I didn't think any of you guys were coming. This is great!"

Huni finally released Haruhi and practically flew to his fellow blonde. They embraced with content expressions on their faces, raving about a host club reunion that was almost complete.

She turned to Mori, who stood even taller than he did the last time she saw him. She was relieved to see he still looked the same, as Huni's new appearance was so shocking for her. His dark hair was mused, but not too much where it looked too messy, his face shaped out, and there was a morning shadow along his jawline which he probably forgot to shave.

She flinched as his hand fell on her head. "...It's good to see you again, Mori-senpai."

He nodded with a small smile, similar to Kyouya's reaction.

"I went to the buffet," Huni mumbled like a sad child. "there wasn't any cake, but there was tuna, Haru-chan. I'm sure it's yummy."

She laughed. "Maybe you'll be able to find some cupcakes. If not, you can come over to dad's apartment and I'll make you some."

His face brightened.

"Where is all this racket coming from? Last I saw, my boys were still in the backroom."

Their group looked back and saw the twin's mother, Yazuha standing there, smiling. "Oh! It seems the rest of their friends finally showed up. And Haruhi! Is that you?"

Haruhi's straightened out, bowing her head. "Mrs. Hitachiin- I..."

"Oh, hush, pick your head up darling, let me get a look at you," the woman stepped up to her and tilted her chin up with her free hand. "You're adorable, I could just adopt you right here and now." She kissed the air by her cheek and looked around them all.

"Don't worry Mitsukuni, there's a whole other section where the cakes are. Don't worry, eat till your heart's content," She added, then turned to Kyouya. "Kyouya dear, have you seen Kaoru?"

"No ma'am. None of us have seen them yet."

"They were discussing the engagement with a couple of the guests but then Kaoru walked off somewhere. Those two haven't been in the party spirit tonight," she smiled before she turned to walk away.

"I'm sure seeing Haruhi in that pretty little dress will make them feel..." She stopped moving and gave another look towards the dress Haruhi wore, "Where... did you get that dress?"

Haruhi hesitated. "This dress... I thought you had sent it to me. It has your tag on it, so I thought..."

"No," Yazuha put her finger to her chin. "I didn't send anything. I didn't make it either..."

"I figured maybe one of the twins sent it then. There wasn't a note or anything in the box it came it."

"I'm not sure," the woman answered suspiciously, hovering her hand over the fabric of her sleeve. "I can tell you that it's one of a kind though... Well it looks great on you, you sure do look like a princess in pink."

"...So I've heard."

"Well alright then," Yazuha smiled, waving them off. "I'll be around. I'll go find my sons. They're so mean to leave you bunch here alone. "

Tamaki turned to Haruhi once she was out of sight. "I guess we're not going to have much fun just sitting here, let's go get something to eat. Kyouya, Huni, Mori, you've got a lot to talk about."

"Yes," Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "and we won't talk about how unsuccessful you two have been in the last two years."

"Yes... thank you, Kyouya. We'll be sure not to bore you with the details."

* * *

Hikaru leaned against a wall, holding his phone against his cheek, feeling it vibrate with patient rings. He stared at the floor, waiting for the other person to answer.

After the fifth ring an automated voicemail spoke, politely telling him to leave a message. He didn't bother to, and instead he put his phone back into his pocket.

Kaoru looked at him. "She didn't answer?"

"No."

He offered his hand out to his older brother. "Come on Hika, let's go back downstairs."

Without a single protest, Hikaru took his hand and did what he said.

"I think she's still mad at me," he said softly. "She didn't want me to come here."

"She knows it was my idea, and its just a party. I'm sure she's at her own right now, or getting her hair done. She probably couldn't care less about what you're doing. She just likes to make you think she cares."

"You know, It would be nice if you said something nice about our relationship once in awhile."

"I'm your little brother Hika, and I love you. That's all you need to know." Kaoru slung his arm over his twin's shoulder. "It's not mandatory for me to say anything nice about your relationship."

Hikaru looked at him strangely but he didn't reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Part 2_

* * *

Haruhi chewed her lip, staring at the wide variety of foods that shrouded the tables. Her inability of choosing just a small portion of what would fit on her plate overwhelmed her enough to just walk away and not take any of it.

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of voices so close to her. She knew non of them and the space between her and he strangers was incredibly awkward. She avoided eye-contact with anyone, in fear of them wanting to start a conversation with her.

She hadn't felt so out of place in a long time. Not since the going away party they had attended before they all went their separate ways all those years ago. It seemed silly to be so edgy at her age, and considering her degree, it was even more silly.

Deciding that she wasn't all that hungry after the many eyes that fell on her, Haruhi slowly floated away from the buffet table and went to look for her friends, or at least one familiar face.

"What a bother," she sighed, adjusting the top of her dress again. For a dress that was given to her by two people who always used to measure her, the dress seemed to have been made for someone with a larger bust size.

How much about her did the twins think changed about her? Certainly not _her_ bust _._ At least not that much.

As she walked away to a corner, one with less people, she became less aware of her surroundings while her mind drifted into thought. A man walked up to her, holding out a silver platter of appetizers, but she denied any of it. It didn't look like anything she'd be able to pronounce, anyway.

She was lost, she figured, the mansion was too big and she most likely had walked off unto an unknown hallway, a hallway many people already crowded.

Haruhi turned back around, deciding to go back to the food. Maybe someone would find and rescue her.

She had walked around, hopelessly lost with no sense of direction until her legs suddenly froze in place, the very instant her nose bumped into someone's backside. Her heart stopped, and all she wanted was to disappear.

"I-I'm sorry!" she blurted out in embarrassment. "I mean... excuse me. I... I didn't mean to."

She cursed, for just making it worse for herself.

The man turned around with an arched brow, obviously not expecting to be touched just then.

He blinked. "uh... no problem?"

She bowed, and just by her actions, everyone could tell she wasn't used to such gatherings. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

"...You can stand up if you want." The man said after a few moments.

Haruhi gasped, straightening back up immediately. "I... wasn't watching where I was going, I'm sorry."

The man coughed a dry laugh . "Yes well, there's a lot more people here than I thought there'd be. You're so short you must have been swept away by the crowd."

She frowned. "I'm kind of lost." Her eyes traveled up to his, courageously, in an attempt to be polite. It was only a matter of seconds after she saw their face that her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

He laughed at her expression. " _Now_ she gets it."

It was a good thing she hadn't picked up any food, because she probably would have chocked on it. " _Kaoru_?"

"You're so cute," he grinned, grabbing her hands, "It's been a long time, Haruhi, I almost didn't recognize you."

She smiled. "Can't say the same. I'm apparently the only one who hasn't changed."

Kaoru laughed, pulling her forward, where she tripped over her own feet and fell into his chest.

"Well you did fill out a bit," he teased, hugging her tight, being careful not to mess up her hair she probably didn't spend a lot of time on.

Without seeming awkward, she pulled away from him. It really had been too long since she'd seem any of them. They all looked so different, it was almost sad. He looked exactly how he did in his senior year of high school, but older. His face had shaped out, and it was clear he now had to shave, and his hair had grown out a little, but there was still the childishness light in his eyes.

She should have known the business life wouldn't change the twins much.

After a moment, his hands fell from her completely, and he stepped back, getting a look of her dress.

"I knew you'd look cute in it," he gave a smug nod. "...It doesn't really fit, does it?"

She looked down. "Is it _that_ noticeable?"

"Eh," he shrugged, holding up the bottom hem of the skirt. "All you need it one of those padded bras or-"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "This is _hardly_ a conversation we should be having right now."

He snickered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I've missed you so much," his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, "It's a wonder how we survived all these years without you."

His arm was heavy, but she didn't bother to remove it. "I'm sure you've been too busy with your new life to notice I was gone."

"Hardly," he pouted. "It was fine for awhile."

"...Hikaru?" she looked around the small bubble they seemed to be in. "Where is he?"

Kaoru looked at his side, expecting his twin to be there, but he wasn't. "Oh, see? I've already misplaced him. Honestly, Haruhi, he's like a full grown baby."

She scoffed. _Not much as changed I guess._

His arm left her when there was a familiar voice in the distance. A hand waved to them from behind a few people, and it didn't take long for Tamaki to find her and run up to her, bursting in happiness he couldn't hide.

"It's about time, Haruhi," Tamaki said, looking at the two of them. "We lost you awhile ago, where'd you go?"

"I found, Kaoru," she said.

"Yes, I know, we found him earlier." The blonde mumbled back.

"I was the one looking for you," Kaoru said to her, puling her back to his side. "Poor, little Haruhi."

She glared. "I told you I got lost."

Tamaki ignored that and looked back at Kaoru. "When Hikaru comes around, we'll ditch the scene and head to the balcony, it's less crowded there."

"Uh," Kaoru looked away. "About Hikaru... He doesn't know what to look for, so he's been socializing with some of his associates somewhere in the third hall.

Haruhi elbowed him wherever on him where her elbow could reach. "I thought you _misplaced_ him?"

"I did."

"..."

"On purpose."

They groaned.

"Hikaru's been down in the bumps for awhile now, so this party was my idea," Kaoru explained quietly, "Of course, mother was in charge of the invitations, but... Hikaru doesn't know that-"

" _Kaoru_?" A distinct, and irritated voice came from behind him. He froze and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around (unknowingly bringing Haruhi with him as he turned), and to his great displeasure, his brother stood before him, holding his phone.

Hikaru stared at him, scowling, for some reason Kaoru wasn't aware of.

"I just talked to, Ven," Hikaru grumbled, hiding his phone in his pocket. "She said my contact name kept coming up as your name, so she never answered any of my calls."

"She didn't answer your calls because she thought you were me? Ouch, that kind of hurts."

He glared at his sarcasm. "You messed with her phone before we left, _didn't_ you?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "She left her phone in my office, so therefore it was my property."

"She never goes into your office, you snooped through her _purse._ "

" _Correction_ , I snooped through her _suitcase_."

Hikaru let up. His face was glued in a annoyed glower. "She'd been waiting for me to call her."

Kaoru sighed loudly before looking down. "Did the fact that I'm holding a commoner _completely_ slip passed you?"

Hikaru looked down at the brunette his brother had his arms around, and literally chocked on the air he inhaled.

" _Haruhi_?"

Kaoru found it hard not to be amused. "You're two peas in a pod."

Haruhi looked at Hikaru's face. It was a mixture of shock and confusion, His mouth hung open, not producing any of the sounds or words that he must have been thinking about at that moment.

The awkward feeling returned as she heard the voices of the other former club members appear from around them. Which, to her surprise, didn't help at all.

"Hikaru," Tamaki moved towards him, grinning. "It's good to see you-"

"What the _hell_?" Hikaru exclaimed, not in anger, but more so as if he had been betrayed, and so viciously lied to.

Everyone flinched, and an awkward silence fell between them.

"Yes, of course... as I was saying," Kaoru cleared his throat, "Hikaru doesn't know you're all here."

He turned to his twin. "Hikaru, the host club is here."

"I can see that," he answered, his brow creased in a frown. "But _why_?"

Haruhi stared at the two of them. Everyone else was happy, but Hikaru's reaction wasn't what she was expecting. Maybe she was naïve to think that both the twins would shroud her, and everyone in happiness. She remembered them being so sad when they were all leaving. It never occurred to her that Hikaru might not what to see them.

His face faltered, and he turned away from them all to look at his brother, who's shoulder he gripped tight in his hand.

"I need to talk to you," he hissed in his ear, directing his completely around, going somewhere where they wouldn't hear.

Kaoru tried to say something to the ones who watched them leave, but the force his twin put against him nearly caused him to trip over his own feet. He pushed him until they reached an empty hall near the staircase. Which was when Kaoru finally ripped his arm out of his grasp.

"That was rude," he huffed, straightening his shirt. "After almost six years, you give them that response?"

"I can't believe you," Hikaru growled, his eye piercing him like shards of glass. "When we left Italy you said we were only coming here for the preparations of the wedding, you never said _they'd_ be here."

"Really? would you have agreed to come here if I mentioned I invited them?" Kaoru groaned, throwing his arm out. "It's a pretty strange coincidence that we're all here at the same time though, isn't it? Tamaki was the only one who said he'd be able to make it, but everyone managed to show up."

"I don't know why you're so upset," he muttered conclusively.

"You know why," Hikaru said with a quiet whine. "This makes everything worse. This was why I would have preferred to have the wedding back home."

"I like Italy just as much as you do," Kaoru sighed, "but it's all business there, Hikaru. I did it to get you away from your work. It's all you ever worry about anymore."

"But did you have to invite _them_?"

"Our _friends_?"

"It's made this whole situation awkward," he said, turning around to make sure they weren't eavesdropping. "Vennesa won't like this. How am I supposed to explain it to them?"

"Who cares what she'll like? She isn't here." Kaoru rolled his eyes at the mention of her name. "Why don't you forget about her for awhile? We'll be here until after the wedding so can't you just _relax_?"

Hikaru glared. "And don't think I didn't notice what Haruhi was wearing. Where did you get that dress?"

"Oh? you actually noticed?"

"I think I'd recognize my own design when I _see_ it. That's the dress I made for, Vennesa."

Kaoru gave a humorous hack. "You mean the dress she sent back to you? The dress she told you was too plain? Too long? Not her style? Then yes. It's _that_ dress. And she was right, it suits Haruhi much better anyway."

That reminded Hikaru of the day his fiancée sent back the dress. With the same wrapping and special note along with it. He couldn't even be sure that she even tried the thing on when she saw it. The soft tone and nice words she used when she described it to him didn't hide the fact that she disliked it.

He could have made it her style, and try to make her happy. And maybe he would have succeeded in doing so, had he not been thinking about someone else when he designed it.

"Still..." He breathed, "you knew why I didn't want to see them..."

Kaoru shook his head, before he tossed his twin a reassuring smile. "You don't have to feel guilty, Hikaru. They'll understand."

He didn't reply and looked off into the distance, where music was starting to play.

"Come on," Kaoru held out his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but can we just enjoy tonight?"

"I mean," he added, "I could guilt trip you with all the mean things your fiancée has done to me-"

"Alright," Hikaru grumbled. "But if Vennesa complains, I'm telling her it was all because of you

"Don't you always though?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued** \- _Constructive Criticism Is Appreciate._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Part 3_

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier," Hikaru apologized, handling a half empty glass of champagne. "I just wasn't expecting everyone to be here like this."

Tamaki, who had taken a seat near him, wrapped his arm over his shoulder.

"Water under the bridge, my dear Hikaru," he discarded the topic. "I think everyone was surprised. Even if it was a bit strange, I mean... you _did_ invite us."

"Kaoru did," Hikaru turned to his brother, who looked away innocently. "And he didn't tell me."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Kaoru huffed, "Mission accomplished. Now, are we going to actually enjoy the party, or are we going to complain about it?"

Kyouya raised his brow at the two brothers. It was hard to ignore the looks they gave each other. Whenever speaking to his twin, Hikaru sounded as though he was on the verge of biting him, and Kaoru wouldn't lay off his sarcastic tone. He glanced around the table and realized he wasn't the only one who noticed their behavior.

Haruhi sat between Huni and Mori, quiet as a mice as she watched the twins. Tamaki seemed to have sensed the tension and tried to lighten the mood with constant witty comments and sarcastic jokes about their travels around America, but the twins hardly noticed.

You'd have to be blind not to see the looks Hikaru continuously gave her, at times, she thought he was being a pervert, always glancing down at her chest and where the dress didn't fit her properly, but he did seem to only be looking at her dress, as if he didn't approve of it.

He was one of the few who didn't tell her how she looked like a princess, maybe he didn't like it?

Then again, why should she care?

Silence filled the air around them, and everyone paid more attention to their wine than each other. After a few minutes, Kyouya cleared his throat.

"...Hikaru," he said lightly, not continuing until the older twin looked at him. "Any chance we'll meet your fiancée? Or maybe she isn't here tonight."

With a gasp, Hikaru turned to his twin again. "You _told_ them?"

"I didn't have to tell them, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. "After all... it's an engagement party."

Haruhi nearly spat out her drink. "Wait, Hikaru... you're _engaged_?"

"Oh!" Huni exclaimed, his bread roll falling out of his mouth. "No way! Hika-chan's getting married? Since when? To who?"

Hikaru pried his eyes away from Kaoru's suggestive gaze and tried to avoid Haruhi's curious one. "...It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Hikaru's getting _married_ ," Tamaki resisted in standing up and making a scene. "I never knew you'd ever have it in you. It's so strange."

He frowned. "What's so strange?"

"You committed in a serious relationship," the blonde looked down, taking a moment to breathe, and try to take it all in. "Wow... I never really thought that this day would come. Someone actually was your girlfriend."

"On the contrary-" Kaoru started, but stopped as he saw his twin's angry scowl. "...Yes, she was _actually_ was his girlfriend."

"Not for long," he added with a discarded flick of his wrist. "It didn't take Hikaru to fall helplessly in love with her and decided that she was his happily ever after."

"Aw!" Huni cooed. "Hika-chan, that's so sweet."

Kyouya's eyes drifted back to the younger twin. "...But you don't sound so happy about it."

"No, no..." Kaoru sat up straight. "I'm tickled pink."

Huni eased over to his side, whispering to, Haruhi. "...He doesn't sound _that_ tickled."

Tamaki's eyes switched from Hikaru, to Kaoru, to Kyouya a few times before he piped up through another bubble of silence.

"I honestly never took you for being into relationships period," he laid his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "But good for you, Hikaru! And who's the lucky lady?"

Hikaru didn't move. "She isn't here."

"She's on a trip in San Marino," Kaoru said before his brother had a chance to said anymore. "Hikaru invited her with us, but she chose not to come."

"She was busy," Hikaru muttered.

Tamaki moved his chair closer to Hikaru, seeming like a fangirl who was just told his favorite pair was canon in a shojo. "I see, that's a shame. Maybe we'll get to meet her one of these days. What's her name?"

"Vennesa."

"Ah! I foreigner," he smirked. "Is she like, Haruhi?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Is she a _commoner_?"

Haruhi grumbled under her breath, but didn't say anything.

Hikaru looked away from them, almost ashamed. "No. Her father is the senior executive of, _Broccoli_."

Haruhi blinked, looking towards Kyouya for a clear answer. "Broccoli? You can be an executive to a vegetable?"

Kaoru laughed. "Heh, her name _does_ sound like a vegetable."

" _Bro_ -coli," Hikaru corrected, making Kaoru stop. "It's their company's brand."

"It's a beauty product brand," Kyouya said, ignoring the twins. "Such as perfume, and makeup, things like that."

"Oh," Haruhi mumbled, not ever meaning to sound rude like Kaoru. "...I wouldn't know anything about that, then."

Huni gave her shoulder a comforting pat.

"I don't think she'll come down here until later," Kaoru explained, "They made plans months ago, but she's never been interested in Japan so it'll be completely against her will, if she even shows up."

Kyouya took a mental note of Kaoru's tone. "...And where is the ceremony taking place?"

"Here at the mansion," He smirked. "She's gonna hate it."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "...I let him pick the location."

Haruhi bit her lip. She looked perturbed, and she was. It was so strange to think about. Hikaru was getting married? That was already weird on it's own, but Kaoru wasn't happy about it at all. Like he should be, for his brother. She never knew of Kaoru hating anyone.

What type of person was Hikaru's fiancée?

"I'm so excited," Huni kept himself from squealing. "I bet she's pretty. When she comes, you'll have to introduce us."

Hikaru looked down. Guilt piled heavily on his shoulders. This wasn't a situation he wanted to be put in. If his brother would just understand, he wouldn't feel so bad about his decision.

"We won't be here long," he said quietly, "after the wedding we're moving to Italy permanently. I doubt we'll ever come back here, unless it's for business purposes."

Haruhi looked at him, looking as though he had just committed murder right in front of her. As if a bomb as just been dropped on her chest.

"But..." she spoke in almost a whisper. "Isn't your business here?"

"Mine is," Kaoru answered, and for the first time that night, he sounded serious. "Hikaru's started his own organization there for computer software. After the wedding, we're parting ways."

Tamaki gasped. "That's a big step. You'll be clear across the world, _away_ from each other."

"That's _his_ decision," Hikaru said, eyeing his brother, who sent back a firm look. "He knows he has just as much work to do in Italy as I do."

Kaoru opened his mouth, but quickly closed it as a woman walked up to their table. She wore a particular suit, so he knew in an instant that she was Hikaru's assistant.

"Mr. Hitachiin," she spoke politely, holding a piece of paper to her chest. "...Mr. Washino would like to talk to you, if you aren't busy."

"I'm not," with that, Hikaru stood up, and with a look towards Haruhi, he pushed his chair back into place and started to follow her. "I'll be back."

Haruhi stood up next, without a thought. She pushed her chair back and followed him, even if she knew she wasn't in the place to.

Tamaki watched them leave with the woman, then with a frown, he looked back to the remaining of their friends, looking utterly confused with what was happening.

"There's some serious heat between the two of you," Kyouya said, picking up his glass. "What's going on?"

Kaoru looked at him. "...We've been having our disagreements."

"I can see that."

Tamaki laid his chin on his hand. "It isn't like you guys at all. Is it about Hikaru's relationship?"

"There is no relationship," he corrected him. "Hikaru met her three times before he decided to marry her. He's doing it all for business connections. I can't watch him do tis and pretend to like it."

"I see..." Tamaki mumbled. "An arranged marriage. I never took Hikaru to be the type to be apart of those."

"He might like her..." Kaoru said, though sounding utterly disgusted with the idea. "But she's only with him for money, as much as he denies it. She treats him like her property."

Huni looked devastated. "Poor, Hika-chan."

Kyouya sighed. "So he's being taken for a fool."

"Exactly," the young twin collapsed against his chair. "But his company needs funding. A Beneficial marriage seemed like the best option for him so he accepted Broccoli's proposal."

"But he doesn't deserve that," he pouted. "She takes advantage of him, and he lets her do whatever she wants so she wont complain to her father. It's so frustrating."

Tamaki crossed his arms. "...And what's your plan after the wedding?"

"There's not going to be a wedding."

"...What?"

Kaoru looked at them. "The wedding's in July. I have until then to make sure it doesn't happen."

Huni gawked if shock. "Stop the wedding?"

Kyouya raised one eyebrow. "And what will you do if he _does_ get married?"

"I'm never speaking to him again."

* * *

"I spent two hours just sitting there because they had a waiting list. Of course I've been on the waiting list for months, but there was a _line_. A line when I got there, because of all the people who were on the list. There was over twenty people there in front of me."

"...I thought you had a pass?"

"They wouldn't even look at it! You'd think since they knew who I was marrying, they wouldn't make me wait so long for my dress."

"Yeah...but if you had let my mother make the dress, you wouldn't have to wait so long."

"Did you say something, darling?"

"No."

Static buzzed through the speaker of Hikaru's phone as the woman on the other side, sighed. "Anyway, it's been a long day. It's already past midnight, I have to leave early tomorrow to meet, Elena for breakfast tomorrow so we can talk about the bridemaids."

"Right," Hikaru pressed his hand to his face. "I'll call you later."

"Not at two, though, I'm meeting mother. Somewhere around ten tomorrow night, that's when I'm free."

"Fine," after waiting a moment for another reply, but not receiving one, Hikaru hung up his phone and dropped it into his inner pocket. He took a deep breath and fell against the closet wall.

It'll get better, he told himself. After the hassle of the wedding, everything was going to be better.

Maybe later it would be more... _fun_.

"Hikaru?"

He opened his eyes. His fiancée's loud voice had blocked out the sound of footsteps that approached him. He stood up, silent as he stared at the brunette who suddenly appeared around the corner.

"Haruhi..." he spoke, his voice hitching in surprise. "I... didn't see you there."

Haruhi shrugged. It wasn't the first time that night that she was ignored or wasn't noticed.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop," she said, twisting her fingers. "We were just wondering if you were okay."

He stared at her, his eyes traveling from her concerned eyes down to the waist of her dress. His senses only returned when he looked back up, seeing a confused look on her face.

"Yeah," he finally answered. "I'm fine."

She stepped up to him. "You didn't seem very happy at the table, and Kaoru doesn't seem like himself."

"He's upset with me," he breathed, " He's made it kind of clear that he doesn't want me to get married."

"...Are you excited?"

He frowned. "About what?"

"About getting married?"

"Oh," he looked away again, struggling not to look stupid for staring at her. "I don't know."

She looked at him oddly, but let it gave him a smile when he looked back at her. "Vennesa sounds nice... do you like her?"

He sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of tired of being asked that question."

"Oh, sorry..."

Hikaru shook his head. He didn't mean to sound rude, but continuously being asked whether or not if he liked his fiancée was growing a little old. His family, especially his brother, acted as though he didn't know what he was doing. And maybe he didn't, but he didn't need to be reminded of that.

"It's not that I don't like her," he said. "If I didn't like her, I wouldn't be marrying her."

Haruhi opened her mouth, but closed it as she thought about her words. She looked up to see a perplex crease in his forehead and smirked. "Maybe Kaoru's just jealous."

Hikaru shrugged, but said nothing. He put his hands in his pockets and looked into the other hallway. It wasn't even seven yet and the guests had started to dispatch. It was better that way, once they left he wouldn't feel bad for ditching the party to sleep.

The time difference from between to Japan caused him to wake up earlier, to make sure he called Vennesa when she was "Free", but it was starting to be a killer on his body.

He turned back to Haruhi briefly, but that brief glance lasted longer than it should have. His eyes lingered at the collar of her dress, staring at the delicate lace, and the hoop below her arms where it didn't fit. Even if the dress was a near two cups larger, it almost looked as if it were supposed to look like that. Vennesa was slightly taller than she was, so a dress that was supposed to come down an inch above her ankles, covered Haruhi's ugly shoes.

When his fiancée sent back the dress, he stuffed it into the closet in his office, planning to trash it. It never occurred to him that his brother might go through his stuff and give it to Haruhi, and go behind his back and invite her to his engagement party.

He never intended to ever see her again. What was his twin trying to accomplish?

Haruhi looked back at him and caught his intense stare once again.

She frowned at the scowl he gave her dress. "...What?"

"That dress," he muttered.

"What about it?"

"Nothing..." he looked away before she could see his embarrassment. "I just forgot what it looked like."

"...Oh."

"...It looks nice on you."

Haruhi inhaled sharply, and looked to him, but his gaze was averted to the crowd. And before she could think of anything else to say in response, he started walking away.

She looked down and her cheeks burned. She held her arms to her chest.

Out of all the compliments she had received that night, Hikaru's struck her differently. He might not have meant it in the way she thought, maybe he was being a pervert, but it made her smile. And she stood there smiling until she realized that she was alone, and he was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed and started to follow him before she'd get lost.

...The months before the wedding sure were going to be strange ones.

But as long as the Host Club was back together again, they were home.

At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

 **To Be Continued-** _Constructive criticism is appreciated_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Family Reunion_

* * *

"Hika, _wait_ , just listen-"

"I'm sick of this, Kaoru. You keep butting in with the engagement, you insult her behind my back, and then you invite them to the wedding, after I told you they couldn't know about it."

Kaoru groaned, as his brother stormed into his hotel room, and being right behind him, he had doors half slammed in his face and things tossed at his head. No matter the fact that he had profusely tried to explain himself, his twin would have none of it.

"I didn't invite them to the wedding," he corrected. "They just know about it. How long did you think you could keep it a secret? Knowing Kyouya, even with us being half way across the world, they would have found out eventually."

"Yeah, and now that they know, they're going to wonder why they're the only ones who _aren't_ invited."

"It's not my fault, you're the one who won't invite them, and it's hard not to say anything about Vennessa when she's the reason why you can't let them come."

Hikaru glared. "Not everything is her fault."

"Well she doesn't exactly justify herself." Kaoru shot back. "You remember the way she acted when you mentioned, _Haruhi_. She's probably the reason she didn't come here."

"Anyone of Vennessa's class would have snubbed, _Haruhi_. You think that's _rare_? Everyone at the party was wondering why she was even there in the first place."

Kaoru tried to ignore the his brother's tone, which sounded as though Hikaru himself was disgusted with, Haruhi.

"Yeah," he muttered, "And it doesn't bother you that you're about to be married to someone like that?"

"Not everyone has a commoner shoved towards them and becomes friends with one," Hikaru argued, ripping off his tie. "Before Haruhi joined the Host Club we thought the same way as they do. You ignore all of mother's colleagues and the way they think, why is Vennessa different?"

"Because if you get married, I'll be _related_ to her." Kaoru cringed, "And... _oh_ , the thought of you sharing a bed with her." He pretended to gag. "You know she'll be touching you?"

Hikaru started to unbutton his blazer. "Don't be so childish. She wouldn't have said anything bad about her, had you not mentioned, Haruhi, in the first place."

"Has being engaged to her put you in the same boat too? You're even embarrassed to talk about, Haruhi? You'd think you'd want your fiancée to know who your friends are."

"Haruhi isn't our friend," Hikaru said without thinking, and louder than he meant to. "We were friends with them all in high school, but it's been too long that are hardly know who they are anymore."

"Only one of us thinks that way," Kaoru hissed, watching his twin distant the gap between them. "Why do I care so much about this? While we're standing here, who knows how many suitable gentlemen are escorting sweet Vennessa to all those parties she talks about. Next time you call, she probably won't remember who _you_ are."

Hikaru turned around. " _Get out_." He growled.

"With pleasure, princess."

Not long after Kaoru stepped out the doorway, was the door promptly slammed shut.

* * *

Ryoji poked his head into his daughter's old bedroom. It was so long ago that anyone had been occupying that room that he felt he was looking for someone who wouldn't be there, But the sight of a large lump under the blankets on the futon made him grin.

He was going to ignore the fact that his daughter was an adult now, and not his five year old baby girl.

"Haruh _iii_ ," he sang softly. "Are you awake yet?"

Then, that large lump turned over. "Shut up. It's too early."

With that, he began to close the door again. "Oh, okay..."

Just when he was about to shut the door all the way, Haruhi's head shot up off her pillow. She looked around the room, as if wondering where she was and why she was there. She turned to where she thought her alarm clock was, but there was only a pile of old books.

"What time is it?" she asked. "Am I late for something?"

Ryoji blinked, peeking into the room again. "I don't think so, darling, but-"

"Dad?" she turned around, expecting someone different. " _Oh_... I... thought you were, Tamaki."

He shook his head.

"Oh... well," she narrowed her eyes. "Then why am I awake?"

He waited a moment, watching her look around, still confused. "Well, Haruhi," he finally said, as she began to lay back down. "Suoh is downstairs. With the lot of them."

She groaned. "Tell them to go away." She pulled the blankets back over her head. "After five years... just one day of sleep."

"But Haruhi, they have a limo."

"All the more reason to sleep..."

"But Haruhi, they're in the living room right now. They said they have a bag packed for you. Suoh's wearing a _Lei_."

Haruhi sat up again. " _Why?_ "

He shrugged with a frown. "Are you going away again?"

"If I am, I wasn't made award of it." Haruhi threw the blankets off, and while still in her pajamas, she pushed passed her father. Ryoji took a moment to process things, and opened his mouth to tell her something else but the time he found the right words, she was gone.

The hall wasn't very long, so the moment she came out of her bedroom, the many voices of the formal Host club members could be heard. Her short hair was a mess from not showering or brushing it, and she wore just enough clothes to cover the fact that she was a girl.

The boys stopped talking to look at her, and with a gasp somewhere between them, they all turned around, clearing their throats in embarrassment.

Haruhi looked at the floor, where a pink suitcase was packed. "Alright... start talking. What's going on?"

Tamaki cleared his throat again, staring at the door. "We're sorry, Haruhi. We didn't know you were still asleep."

"I was, yes, and you woke me up. _Why_?"

"Well... we've come to pick you up..."

"Why?"

"Well we thought you might want to come with us." He muttered, face ablaze.

She grumbled. "To where? stop beating around the bush. If you think I'm leaving the country with you again, you can take your sorry hinds and-"

Kyouya, being the only one who didn't turn fully around, and just had his head turned, adjusted his glasses. "No, far from that. What he means is that he's invited you to come with us on a week long getaway."

Haruhi scrunched her face up in a glare. "I just got back here less than a week ago, I don't need a getaway. And stop acting like idiots, turn around."

Tamaki bit his lip. "A man should not look at a lady while she's under dressed."

"Huh?"

Huhi fidgeted. "Haru-chan, you're not wearing any pants..."

She looked down, and it wasn't until he said something about it that she realized she wasn't wearing any pants. She blushed and held the hem of her over-sized shirt down.

"Or a bra." Kaoru added.

She then covered her chest. "You had to be paying close attention to notice that."

"Not really..."

"Well-" she blurted out, masking her embarrassment with annoyance. "You have the worst sense of time! Don't come over so early."

"But Haru-chan, it's almost noon."

She hesitated. "...But-... whatever. What're you here for anyway? Where are we going?"

Tamaki scratched his foot against the floor. "Kaoru made plans..."

"We're going to Karuizawa for the week," Kaoru said, "Since Hikaru wants to get married we thought it would be good for him to get away from his work, which he seemed to have brought with him, and... we've come to pick you up to bring you with us."

She raised her brow. "If I _want_ to?"

"Well to be honest, we didn't put much thought into asking you."

Huni swallowed, awkwardly. "We just thought you'd come with us anyway."

"I guess it's pointless to argue," she sighed, "...Where is, Hikaru anyway?"

"Eh, Hikaru and I got into a bit of a tiff and He said some things, I said some things. I'm right, he's wrong, and I haven't talked to him since yesterday," Kaoru admitted. "But we made arrangements to meet there in Karuizawa to settle everything and I thought I'd bring everyone and make it a fun reunion."

"Well, since it's for, Hikaru and he's getting married..." she mumbled. "I'll have to get dressed first though."

"That's what we've been waiting for..."

She ignored that.

* * *

Sitting in the limo, smashed between Mori and Huni (and fully dressed), Haruhi was beginning to nod off, just as Mori had done hours ago. Tamaki threw random questions towards Kyouya the whole way there, and during some point in that, he had put in his ear-buds and ignored him.

Suddenly, Huni interrupted the peaceful silence as he looked out the window. "Woah! Kao-chan, I thought you said we were staying at pension Misuzu?"

"We are," Kaoru grumbled, laying his head against the window. "I called for a renovation."

"It's so big though. Look, it's got a cute new sign, too!"

Haruhi turned to the window where Huni was looking out of and the Limo was just pulling into the large parking-lot of a giant building that she hadn't seen before. There was still that refreshing feel to it, but everywhere she looked it was different. The building itself was larger - much larger, than she remembered, and there was a much taller fence than the tiny picket one Tamaki once tried to fix.

"Wow," she muttered, "It's... so different. Are you sure we're at the right place?"

The car came to a complete stop and they took no time in getting out to stretch their legs. Immediately they lost Tamaki and Huni, as they made it a point to be the first ones to look inside. Haruhi was in no hurry to go anywhere, but a nice nap in a comfortable bed was the only motivation she had to move forward.

Inside the pension was much larger. With higher ceilings and extra rooms. The floors were darkly polished and the stairs and banister were replaced with what looked like antique wood. All the corners had some sort of fancy molding and the walls were draped with pretty, refreshing paintings.

Haruhi was too busy being enhanced by the smell of fresh, hot food, that she barely heard her friends call out to her.

"Haruhi," she jumped back, as she noticed Tamaki was right in her face. "Haru, they have fancy tea now. Not only that , but they have _coffee_."

He grabbed her hand. "It's a day of rejoicing for commoners, Haru. They have _expensive_ coffee."

He face was serious. "It's _not_ instant."

Haruhi slowly pulled her hand back. "Right, well commoners can buy fancy coffee, too, if they want to. We're not forced to drink it instant."

"But have you ever _had_ expensive coffee? I'm going to buy you a cup."

"Tamaki, you really don't have to."

"No, no, Haruhi. This could be a chance of a lifetime for you. I'm not letting it go."

Before she could tell him to stop, he had let her go and disappeared around a corner, where the scent of fresh coffee was emerging. She shook her head and decided to just let him do his thing; he wasn't bothering her, at least.

To her side, Huni was beside Mori and he was watching a man beside the counter decorate a cupcake. Kyouya was at the door, looking though brochures, and Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. She was alone, standing around aimlessly. She felt too lost to move.

There was a couple coming out from a door from the side. Their hair was wet, and they wore robes. They headed to the coffee bender. but there was no telling where they had come from. The Pension wasn't something she would have thought would allow guests to roam around dressed that way. But she couldn't dwell on it for long, as another group of people walked past her, making her take a step back.

And just like her luck, she had bumped into something who was standing behind her.

She turned around, utterly shocked that she had done this a second time in the last two days.

"Excuse me," she gasped. "I didn't see you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." A grumble came from the man behind her.

She opened her mouth to continue apologizing, but the man cut her off with a raw, air cracking gasp.

"Haruhi?"

She smiled. "Hika."

Hikaru was the one she bumped into. And by the look on his face, he didn't look happy.

"Wha- _why_? What're you doing here?" He stammered, looking up and down at her. "Why? What... _Why_ are you here? All the way out here. How did you even..." He eventually let his words die.

"Oh, uh..." Haruhi hesitated. "Well, Kaoru said that-"

He shoved his hand into her face. "Say no more."

She frowned, as his hand was planted on her mouth. She didn't take long to push his fingers away. "Is something wrong? If you're looking for him, I think he might have gone to the front desk."

"To be honest, I couldn't care less where that scheming weasel went," he muttered, hiding his hands in his pockets. "You're not the only one here, are you? Everyone's here, right?"

Haruhi almost felt scared to answer that. "Um... yeah. They're around here somewhere."

Hikaru took a deep breath. He turned his face away from her, and she was sure she whispered some kind of curse word under his breath before he turned back to her.

"He's dead," he growled. "He's so dead."

She scoffed. "It's nice to see you, too."

He looked back at her, not expecting that. His expression softened as she stared into her face for a moment, and while his brow was still creased in a scowl, he sighed and his shoulders dropped.

"I..." he looked away from her. "I just didn't think you were coming."

"I thought Kaoru would have said something."

"Yeah, well, Kaoru doesn't like to tell me a lot of things these days," he grumbled. His fingers reached his temples, as a increasing throb appeared in his head. "Sorry, just... really wasn't thinking that anyone would be here."

It was weird. Just like at the party, Hikaru was upset that they had come and he wasn't made aware of it. Like now. She thought about that 'tiff' Kaoru told them about before they left her apartment and pieces together the name calling that was happening between the two of them, she could sense something was wrong.

"Are you mad at him? she asked quietly. "At, Kaoru?"

"Yes," he answered so quickly and sourly that Haruhi could almost feel the heat from his anger transfuse into the air around him.

He looked over her head, where he saw Tamaki walking around with as many cups of coffee his arms could carry without spilling any of them.

"Even more so now," he hissed. "How long are you staying? Just for the night?"

Haruhi shrugged, trying to ignore his tone. "I don't know. I'll have to see how many clothes Tamaki packed in my bag."

A feeling sprouted in his chest as she mentioned Tamaki's name. It was a tightening in his gut and an arrow was shot raw into his back. Something about it still bothered him. It had been so long, but still; it was still just as painful as it was since day one.

"Right. You're still dating." He spoke under his breath.

She sensed the awkwardness and tried to reached out to him. "Well, actually-"

"Haruhi, look!" A flamboyant voice came up from behind her. And not long after, was a hand draped over her shoulder. "I wasn't sure what kind you'd like, since you've never had any, so I got you all different kinds."

Haruhi looked up and immediately had Tamaki's blonde hair in her face. "Tamaki, just a second. I was Talking to Hika-"

Tamaki looked ahead towards Hikaru and he grinned. "Oh! You found him. Kaoru just went towards the rooms to look for you, Hikaru. How are you?"

Hikaru realized that he waited a bit too long to reply, and hurriedly forced a smile to return to the one that was eating away at his core.

 _To be honest, I feel a little betrayed and have the sudden urge to murder my own flesh and blood. Damn you, Kaoru._

"Fine," he answered. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Yeah, Kaoru invited us," Tamaki said, passing over two cups to, Haruhi."

"...Did he, now?"

"Yeah! I was talking to Misuzu at the front desk. He looks so different now! He said that a couple years ago he was having a pool installed when they came across a hot spring. He decided to do a bunch of remodeling done and the place has gotten so much more popular since then. We should check it out later, together."

Hikaru cringed. "Not together, as in, us alone, _right_? Cause... that would be weird."

"Well yeah..." Tamaki hesitated. "No. I didn't mean..." he stopped himself as he watched Hikaru's expression grow more disgusted. "Well, you know what I mean."

Hikaru shook his. "Anyway, It's been a long day. I have things to do back in the room, I'll... catch you guys later."

Haruhi opened her mouth to try and get him to stay, but he was already pulling out his phone the moment he turned around. She shrugged off Tamaki's weight and she was looked back, Hikaru was already out of sight.

"I'd hate to point it out, but, Hikaru's seems..." Tamaki looked down at her for an unreachable answer. "He just doesn't seem right, to me."

"No," she agreed, still staring off to the direction where he disappeared. "Hikaru isn't acting like himself.

She couldn't stop thinking about how Hikaru changed his attitude so suddenly once Tamaki was near them. He was clearly irritated, but tried to cover his act when they weren't alone anymore.

He tried, but she could see right through him. There was something bothering him and it was written clear on his sleeve. She just wished she knew what it said, so that maybe she could help.

"Kaoru was right." Tamaki shrugged with a sigh. "Work really has gotten to him."

Maybe that was it, but Haruhi still couldn't shake the feeling that something was truly wrong with, Hikaru. And it was bothering her so much, she could barely savor the taste of the coffee she was given.

 _Almost_ , because even if she was worried about him, she still couldn't ignore how heavenly the coffee tasted.

Instant coffee never tasted like that before.

But she was never going to let Tamaki know that.


End file.
